Chance Rain
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Chance encounters with strangers in heavy rain are not specifically Ludwig's forte, but he makes due.


**For the 2018 Fall event: Day 4 - Weather**

* * *

Ludwig is only slightly miffed. The weather prediction had said nothing but sunshine and perhaps a few clouds, so really he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. A stupid mistake on his part, considering German weather never behaved as it should, and now he suffers the consequences.

A small awning provides him just enough cover from the pouring rain, though his Oxfords are properly ruined by the puddles forming at his feet in the dip of the sidewalk. Brushing impatiently at his bangs, now slipped from his normally immaculate hairstyle, Ludwig hopes furiously for this to be one of those quick fall showers.

He supposes he did luck out, having been caught on the way back from a job interview and not on the way there. It had been an embarrassing enough encounter without looking like he had just taken a swim in his only suit.

A loud whine startles him from his thoughts and he glances up just in time to see a small man stumble his way underneath the awning, pressing against the stone wall in an attempt to be as far away from the weatherly onslaught as possible. The person lowers the briefcase from above his head then shakes his hair dry like his dogs would do, splattering raindrops against Ludwig, though he can't exactly bring himself to care anymore at this point.

"Oh!" The man jumps as he meets Ludwig's eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Ludwig turns away, takes out his phone and thumbs to the weather app, sighing as it indicates the rain won't be ending anytime soon. He startles as the man continues speaking, words a little jumbled as he seems to try and get them all out at the same time.

"Ah, I hadn't anticipated this at all. I would've taken the bus had I known, except people always give me strange looks because of the suits, you know? But my brother won't lend me his car again after I crashed it last summer and grandpa won't allow me to buy a new car because I've been irresponsible, which is really unfair."

Ludwig stares as the man rambles, hands flying in every which way along with his words. He doesn't seem to need much in terms of acknowledgement, because Ludwig _hadn_ _'t_ given any so far beside a confused frown, but after rambling on more about his family, the man finally pauses.

He watches Ludwig for a moment, tilting his head curiously, then laughing a little as he brushes his hair from his eyes. "Sorry. You're probably not interested in a stranger's day, are you?"

 _Not really, no_ , is what Ludwig really wants to say, yet he can't bring himself to be nearly as blunt as that. Not when the man blinks those big brown eyes with water droplets clinging to the lashes, hair beginning to show just the beginnings of curls again now that it's out of the rain. So, he sighs, glances at the rain for a moment and says, "I don't know. Was it good or bad?"

The man smiles, flashing white teeth. "I haven't decided yet, honestly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." The man rocks on the balls of his feet before he takes a carefully measured step closer to Ludwig. "I think it depends on what happens next."

Ludwig has to hide a smile behind his hand, glancing down at his shoes. "Such as?" he asks softly, glancing at the man, now close enough for Ludwig to almost brush their arms together and it would absolutely look like an accident.

"You could give me your name? Mine is Feliciano."

"Ludwig," he finds himself saying, mainly because Feliciano's eyes are bright and knowing and even Ludwig can feel what this is building toward.

Feliciano laughs. It's a good sound, something that makes Ludwig want to smile as well. Sidling right up to Ludwig now, Feliciano repeats his name and the syllables hold so much weight in his mouth that he can't be mistaken about the man's intentions now.

Ludwig could play that way, too. He didn't grow up in the same house as his brother to not have learnt anything in terms of terrible pick-up lines and awful flirting.

"My day could improve as well, actually," Ludwig says, clearing his throat a little as Feliciano stares at him intently.

"How so?" The smile is evident in his voice, though Feliciano makes a valiant effort at keeping his face neutral.

Breathing deeply, wondering where in the world he is pulling this confidence from, Ludwig meets Feliciano's eyes. "You could come have lunch with me."

"Sounds fun." The smile Feliciano flashes him now, however, has a definite sly edge to it. "My treat?"

"I prefer sharing," Ludwig starts, a little worried.

"My treat, then, definitely." Feliciano nods, glancing at the rain, ignoring Ludwig's attempts at dissuasion. "Are we going to wait till the rain stops?"

"Might still be a while." Ludwig fishes his phone from his pocket again to check. He shows the screen to Feliciano, feeling just a little self-conscious about the crack in the corner.

Feliciano hums. They stand silently for a moment before Feliciano tugs at the sleeve of his jacket and asks, "Have you ever kissed in the rain?"

Ludwig blinks, thrown off by the sudden change of topic. "Excuse me?"

He is suddenly very aware of how close they're standing and Feliciano is giving him an openly curious face, yet the question is anything but innocent. Ludwig knows that. He knows exactly and yet, why can't he bring himself to care about the consequences of this encounter?

"I think it's very romantic," Feliciano says conversationally, as if he isn't asking for so much more.

"I think it'll be very wet," Ludwig comments dryly.

Feliciano laughs. "That too." His eyes are piercing when he looks at Ludwig again. "But have you?"

"I—well, no. I never saw reason to."

"Would you want to?"

Ludwig startles himself by saying, "Are you offering?"

Feliciano bites his lip, the chuckle that slips by just a little breathy. They stand still for a very long moment, just looking at each other. Ludwig takes it to observe Feliciano, his light curls, his bright eyes, the slant of his eyebrows, his slightly chubby cheeks, his pink lips. Then, Feliciano slides his hand into Ludwig's, practically batting his long lashes as he gives the tiniest tug, the tiniest suggestion to leave the blessed dryness of the awning.

It's freezing, rivets of water ruining Ludwig's suit fully as they drip from his bangs, roll over his cheeks and soak his clothes within seconds. The only upside to feeling everything stick uncomfortably to his skin is that Feliciano's hands are on his cheeks, brushing water from underneath his eyes as he lowers Ludwig's head to a point where he can reach if he stands on the tips of his toes. He waits though, lips slightly parted, looking deeply into Ludwig's eyes.

So, Ludwig bridges the final gap, one hand settling against Feliciano's neck and the other gently grasping his arm.

It starts gently, a simply press before Feliciano makes it just a bit more, moving his lips and smiling just a little when Ludwig reciprocates. They part slowly and Ludwig blinks his eyes open, brushing a hand through his bangs to slick them back.

A quick glance finds Feliciano still looking at him, almost trying to gauge his reaction. When nothing negative seems to happen, he smiles.

Ludwig can't help but say, "Very wet," though. Feliciano bursts out laughing, and so does Ludwig, pressing a hand over his mouth and nose to hide the horrible snorts escaping him.

When they finally recover a little, Feliciano reaches back under the awning and picks up both their briefcases, pressing Ludwig's in his arms. "I still think it was romantic," he says as he takes Ludwig's elbow with his free hand.

Ludwig hums, steering them toward the restaurant he had had in mind when he offered before. "I wouldn't have minded staying dry however."

"Oh, well," Feliciano chirps, "we could always warm up together later."

"I see. All part of your ploy then."

Feliciano snorted, though the soft smile that follows is just a little more shy. "Yes, well, if you want to."

Ludwig returns it though. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Originally posted on the 10th of October on AO3.** **Part of my catching up spree.**


End file.
